


Unbelievable

by liz_mo



Series: You and Joe? Yeah, right. [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/pseuds/liz_mo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan can't quite believe it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genteelrebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genteelrebel/gifts).



> Part 1 of the "You and Joe? Yeah, right!" Series that is a gift for my dear friend genteelrebel.

  
"You and Joe? Hahaha!" Duncan laughed. "Yeah, right."

  
Methos looked at him bewildered.

  
"Why not?" he asked seriously. "Why do you think we can't do this together? Is it our age differences? Or that Joe isn't quite the epitome of fit?" Methos continued, the seriousness sliding into scorn.

Duncan raised placating hands.

  
"No, no, I would never say that. What do you think of me?"

  
Methos just grinned in answer.

  
"I just can't see you doing this, all right?"

  
"Again, McLeod, why not? What's so unbelievable about Joe and me participating in the Vancouver fair's ‘Ride or die'- Non-Stop Rollercoaster Riding competition?"

 

  


  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=37339>


End file.
